vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hircine
Summary Hircine is the Daedric Prince whose sphere of influence encompasses the Hunt, the Sport of Daedra, the Great Game, the Chase and the sacrifice of mortals. He rules over the Oblivion plane known as the Hunting Grounds, a seemingly endlessly stretching of dense woodland and grassland, where his subjects hunt prey for the rest of eternity. He is also known as the creator of Lycanthropy, with werewolves being referred to as his "Hounds". While a great many deal of the other Daedric Princes are shunned and reviled for their destructive meddling in the affairs of mortals, Hircine is far less so, being considered one of the more acceptable of them, despite not being totally exempt from destructive deeds and behaviors himself. His strong sense of honor and acknowledgement of worthy mortals or beasts, as well as his reputation as the most honored huntsman to walk any plane of existence, makes him an idol to other hunters, fishermen and trappers, even though he, like all other Daedra, is shunned by mainstream society. As the Father of Manbeasts, Hircine is also worshiped by the majority of werecreatures that inhabit Nirn, and even employs the use of werewolves as his entourage both inside of his Hunting Grounds, as well as occasionally on Mundus for when he engages in the Great Hunt, a sporting event of sorts occurring every thousand years, whose nature is presumably dependent on the Prince's desires at the time. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | High 1-B Name: Hircine. Known as The Huntsman, The Father of Manbeasts, The Master of the Chase, The Huntsman Prince, The Hungry Cat, etc. Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Inapplicable. Age: Inapplicable. Exists beyond the concept of linear time and predates it Classification: Daedric Prince of Beasts and the Hunt, God. Former Et'Ada. Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Daedra are described as living conglomerations of hyper-angles, and as being entities of higher-dimensional morphology beyond what mortals can perceive), Large Size (Type 9 for Aspects of Hircine and 10 for Complete Hircine), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 5, 8 and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly. Comparable to other Daedric Princes such as Asura, who could was still able to restore herself despite being totally erased by Vivec when he entered CHIM), Resurrection (As a God, Hircine is unbound by time and can freely resurrect himself should he remain in existence in even a single point in time. As shown with Mehrunes Dagon, Gods can return even after being completely erased from all of Time simultaneously), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5. Gods and Daedra are eternal and immutable entities who only seem to be linear and bound by cause and consequence because they choose to appear as so), Matter Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The Daedric Princes, and even Demiprinces such as Fa-Nuit-Hen, can freely shape the structure of their realms on a whim, even altering their number of Spatial and Temporal Dimensions at will, either making them friendly and appealing for mortals or manipulating them into incomprehensible landscapes), Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation (Any souls that bear his "gift" of transformation are forever condemned to spend their afterlives eternally in his Hunting Grounds), Cosmic Awareness, Corruption/Disease Manipulation (In the Legend of Thane Icehammer, the eponymous character was struck by Hircine's spear, causing a festering wound that could not be healed and that shifted his personality into a "monster"), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Can curse anyone he deems "worthy" with Lycanthropy, and is the creator of the condition. After his humiliating loss at the hands of Sheogorath, he cursed a hill in his fit of rage, such that no mortal dares to ever venture there. Cursed his Ring to randomly cause Sinding and the Dragonborn to turn into werewolves), Animal Manipulation, Transmutation (He can presumably turn any being he wishes into different other creatures, mostly for his hunting sprees, such as when he turned an entire family of sixteen into forest trolls in the Legend of Fallen Grotto), Physics Manipulation (The physical properties of any plane of Oblivion are entirely dependent on their Prince's whims), Law Manipulation (Similarly, the laws of the Hunting Grounds are entirely dependent on Hircine's will), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Immensely above the Ideal Masters, who exist as, and control their own Platonic Ideal beyond the limitations of Nirn), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, BFR, Sound Manipulation (Can manipulate the underlying tones of existence and change reality accordingly), Biological Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon various Daedra or werecreatures from his or other planes of Oblivion, and sometimes even those of Mundus), Resistance to Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Dimension Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, BFR, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Could do battle with the Nerevarine, who themselves can defeat both Dagoth Ur and the weakened Tribunal. As direct aspects of a fully-manifested Daedric Prince, Hircine's Aspects should logically be vastly above Barbas' Avatar, who himself was comparable in power to the Dovahkiin, and could do battle with the Vestige) | High Hyperverse level (As a Daedric Prince, Hircine is one of the primary Ada that fundamentally maintain and comprise the infinitely-dimensioned Void of Oblivion, holding absolute domain over and personifying one of the sixteen partitions that make up the entirety of the realm and represent the empty spaces behind the spokes of the Wheel of the Mundus) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to lesser gods such as Dagoth Ur and the weakened Vivec, both of whom are completely transcendent over the concept of linear time, existing outside of it, perceiving the past, the present and the future simultaneously) | Immeasurable, Omnipresent within the Hunting Grounds Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ | High Hyperversal Durability: Universe level+ | High Hyperverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Unknown | High Hyperversal (Can freely traverse through Oblivion, an infinite-dimensional void which encompasses all possibility and contains an endless number of individual daedric realms) Standard Equipment: The Ring of Hircine, the Savior's Hide, the Spear of Bitter Mercy Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Hircine has a strict code of honor that he abides to, which prevents him from doing things such as killing helpless prey, or refusing to give it a fair fight. Limited in control and power by other Daedric Princes and Aedra. Key: Aspects of Hircine | Complete Hircine Gallery HircineGuile.jpg|''Hircine's Aspect of Guile'' HircineStrength.jpg|''Hircine's Aspect of Strength'' HircineSpeed.jpg|''Hircine's Aspect of Speed'' HircineOnline.jpg|''Hircine Himself'' HircineStatue.jpg HircineTarot.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Animal Users Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Curse Users Category:Demons Category:Disease Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Law Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Poison Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Spear Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings